<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Down, Darling by dip_the_pip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114930">Quiet Down, Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip'>dip_the_pip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Sensory Overload, accidental injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is <i>too much</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Down, Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this for me but you can read it too if you want</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan doesn’t know what gets to him first. It had already felt like an exhaustingly long day after getting next to no sleep the night before. Was it the cat meowing and chirping at him from his feet, or the pattering of water from Phil’s shower, or maybe the puppy whining and barking at a bird on the balcony, or the fact that Phil’s still managing to sing over all of the noise in the shower while Dan has his own water running as he washes dishes.</p>
<p>Whatever it is, it drills into Dan’s brain. All the sounds overpowering and overlapping each other makes Dan’s hands begin to shake as he forces himself to take a deep breath, trying to not lose his shit.</p>
<p>More meowing. More barking. More water sounds. More Phil sounds. New sounds of neighbours arguing across the hall. A loud bang from the direction of the bathroom, and Dan hears the familiar sound of bottles tumbling over in the shower.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes tight, not realizing how tightly he’s gripping the cup he’s washing before it breaks in his hand, cutting his palm.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” He yells angrily, slamming the glass down in the sink, and turns around quickly to kick at the wall as he grasps his hand to his chest, “Fuck! Fuck!” He screams, curling in on himself, clenching his teeth together as he kicks the wall again.</p>
<p>More meowing. More barking. More Phil.</p>
<p>
  <em>Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much.</em>
</p>
<p>He lets out a loud shout before sobs overtake his body, and he begins to gasp for breath. He feels like his ears are bleeding as he tries desperately to block out the noises so he could wash his hand off. He ends up running it under the tap haphazardly before choosing to just wrap a dishcloth around his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quiet! Quiet! Please be fucking QUIET!</em>
</p>
<p>His brain his pounding, his ears are ringing, and it sounds like everything just gets louder and louder until he’s on the floor, crying into his knees for everything to shut up. He screams it with his whole chest, tears and snot running down his face as he uses his good and his injured hand to try and cover his ears.</p>
<p>“Stop!” He cries brokenly, his words overpowered by the cat now next to him meowing loudly at his face, and the dog now beginning to howl. He can faintly hear another crash in the bathroom, which is probably from Phil turning around and knocking it over with his ass.</p>
<p>He screams into his knees that are drawn to his chest, his body trembling as he begins to feel like he’s going to drown in the noise.</p>
<p>“Stop, stop, stop, shut up! Shut the fuck up!” He cries loudly, but it mostly gets muffled by his knees and overpowered by everything else. He sobs harder as the dog doubles down on his barking, now running back and forth across the flat. “Shut the fuck up! Stop! Stop, stop! Fuck!”</p>
<p>Dan could be sick. Dan wants to scream more, but fears his lunch coming up. His body is tense, everything hurts, everything just <em>needs to stop</em>.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know when it happens, or how long it takes for Phil to find him curled up on the floor of the kitchen. He doesn’t feel present as Phil somehow makes the noises go away and leads him to the sink to properly clean his hand. He doesn’t remember Phil grabbing the first aid kit and bandaging him up, or leading Dan back to their bedroom.</p>
<p>But Phil lays him down, covers him in his weighted blanket, and leaves the room.</p>
<p>Dan continues to cry, sobbing into Phil’s pillow now, overwhelming himself with just the sound of his own sobs. His hands feel shaky and unstable, and his entire body feels like it’s trembling. The world was spinning around him, and just the noise of their fan in the corner of the room was enough to make him scream into the pillow.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know how much time passes before Phil’s back in the room, closing the door behind him and climbing into bed with Dan. Dan shakes his head, his body tensing up, and thankfully Phil pulls back.</p>
<p>“What can I do?” Phil asks softly, his voice gentle and careful. With a shaky hand, Dan points at the fan across the room, “Want me to bring it over here?” he asks, and Dan whimpers and shakes his head ever so slightly, “Turn it off?” And finally, a nod.</p>
<p>Phil rolls out of the bed and quickly goes to turn off the fan, leaving their bedroom quiet except for the sounds of Dan’s sobs and shaky breathing, and the occasional soft whimper of ‘stop, stop, stop,’. He climbs into the bed again and feels better about pulling Dan into his arms now that Dan scoots towards him. He wraps his arms around him tight, knowing words aren’t going to make anything better, or make this pass and faster.</p>
<p>As he holds Dan closer and tighter, he feels his trembling lessen, and the cries and sobs quiet down too. He guesses Dan’s body is exhausted, since within five minutes, he’s out cold and fast asleep, still breathing a little shakily with soft whines.</p>
<p>Phil doesn’t understand it, he didn’t know what Dan ever meant when he’d try and explain the feeling of noises attacking him, but he didn’t need to completely comprehend it to be a good person and take Dan away from what’s hurting him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr @dip-the-pip</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>